Here
by datatraveler
Summary: When Rockman and Blues suddenly disappear, it seems they're gone forever. But when they suddenly reappear in the real world, ghosts from the past, hidden feelings, surprises, and a pending danger will await them... RockmanxBlues Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I'm so proud of myself, my first fic here! I'm not sure my English will be enough, but who cares! I will use not only the original names, but even the original story so (SPOILER) Rockman will be Netto's twin brother Saito. :D Ok, now I'll stop ranting and start writing! See ya!

Chapter 1 - Surprise!

-Watch out, Rockman!-

He dodged the blade for an inch: Blues wasn't really the i'm-not-gonna-kill-you-because-we're-friends type of fighter, and Rockman wasn't so sure they were friends, after all. He rolled on his left, ditching the swings again, and jumped out of his rival's way.

-Don't you think it's time for a battle-chip, Netto?-

-Here you go! Battle-chip, G-Cannon, download!-

Oh, great. A G-Cannon. He loved his NetOp, but how could he pretend to shot the fastest/strongest Navi he ever fought? It was like pretending to shot an ant in the forehead. From a mile away. He sighed, lifted his cannon and tried to shot, obviously missing Blues and blasting the area. He had just lowered his arms that the red Navi kicked his back and sent him flying away, rolling on the floor.

-Ugh, that hurt, Blues!-

He hated this. The fact that Blues seemed perfect in everything, that he exceeded him almost every time they fought. Maybe it was because Rockman was too soft, or too stupid, but he always felt like Blues could do anything he could, and better. Rockman shook his head and stood up, ready to battle again.

-Battle-chip, Variable Sword, download!-

Finally, something good! He dashed against Blues, their swords rattling, eyes flashing, swings getting faster and faster.

-You'll lose, Rockman.-

-You wish, Blues!-

They parted, panting, then they rushed again against each other.

-Time for a little Program Advanced, Rockman!-

Good thing: Program Advanced is really strong, and it could easily defeat Blues. Bad thing: Blues knew how to use it too. He lifted his hands in the air, waiting to hold the blue sword of light, and Blues did the same with his red sword.

-Defeat him, Blues.-

-You bet, Ijuuin-sama.-

They swung at the same time: their Programs collided, but suddenly…

-WOAH!-

-BLUES!-

A blinding light pierced the area, a bursting sound echoed in the room, and then, as it had come, vanished instantly and turned everything black.

Netto was the first to regain his sight, but what he saw almost made him faint.

-R… Rockman?-

The arena was empty. Blues and Rockman were nowhere to be seen, and his PET was pitch black. He looked at Ijuuin , full of rage, and jumped on him.

-W-What has Blues done to Rockman?! Where is he?! Give me back my brother, you-you-I-Ijuuin?-

-Blues is… is gone.-

They stared at each other, in silence, trying to understand what happened.

-Could… Could it be… they deleted each other…?-

-The… the screen wouldn't have been black, Netto… but…-

-What… happened, then?-

-I… I don't… We need to go to SciLab. Now…-

They nodded and got up, walking slowly to Ijuuin's limousine parked out the arcade, and sit in silence. They could both tell they were thinking about their Navis, and they were both worried. How could two strong Navis like them disappear? Where had they gone? Were they… still alive? The car ride was full of anxiety and questioning, and none of them dared say a word, or move, or do anything but thinking. They looked at their PETs almost at the same time.

-Big brother… I… I'm sorry…-

The car stopped right in front of the gate, but the two didn't even gave the butler time to open the doors that they were already inside the building, heading towards Dr. Hikari's lab.

-Papa! Papa, Rockman's gone!-

A scientist with dusty glasses turned to him and stared in shock.-

-Netto-kun, what do you mean with "gone"?-

-The Program Advanced, then the light, the bang, and then it was all black-papa, I'm sorry, it's my fault-I'm sorry-

-Calm down, Netto-kun, try to explain everything slowly and clearly.-

But the more they explained, the more worried Dr. Hikari grew.

-And… that's all, papa… I'm so, so sorry, papa!-

-Give me your PETs. Now. And go home. I'll call you if I find out something about this.-

And with that, he said no more. The two boys just stared at him for a while, then headed towards Ijuuin's car and went back home. When Netto got off the car, sadness was filling his mind and his heart.

-T-Thanks, Ijuuin… for… for the lift. See ya…-

-See ya…-

He stared at the door. He could just imagine Rockman's voice saying something like "You're home late again! Mama's gonna be mad at us, poor woman!" or "Don't forget to wash your hands when you go in, Netto!". But this time, no voice was herad, no nagging was done. It was just him, the door, and his empty pocket. Tears rolled down his face as he walked in and went up the stairs. His room never seemed so empty, he never felt so… hollow. It was all his fault, it was him who insisted to battle Ijuuin and Blues, it was him who used the Program Advanced… And now, Rockman was gone-no, SAITO was gone, and he wasn't so sure he'll be able to see him ever again.

-I coudn't even say goodbye…-

The room fell silent: the only thing that could be heard was Netto's crying.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Second chapter, baby! I was so happy when I found out that someone reviewed my story, so I got motivated and wrote another chapter straight away! I want to point out that I'm Italian, and my characters kiss on someone's cheek to greet him, even if I know that Japanese people don't do that. It just… seems cuter to me! So on with the chapter! Here you have it! :D

Chapter 2 – Dreams of reality

Netto woke up: it was ten o'clock, so he just jumped out of his bed and shouted.

-Rockman, why didn't you-

He stopped. His PET station was empty. Rockman wasn't there. Suddenly, he remembered everything that happened the day before.

-Why didn't you wake me up… as you always did…?-

He sobbed, sitting on his bed and shaking a little. He knew that Rockman would have never woke him up (after all it was almost impossible for ANYONE), but… he missed his voice, his rants…

-I would have done it, but-yaaawn-my internal clock didn't rang… dunno why… mmmh… ronf…-

He could almost hear him mumble something… like he was really there…

-They're only excuses...-

-Not true, no excusesmmmh…-

Ok, that was getting scary: he could REALLY hear Rockman, and that really crept him out. He gulped and thought about something to say, just to be sure he wasn't going crazy or something.

-Uhm… Ms. Mariko's gonna be mad at us… after all, it was all your fault I didn't-

-Wait, wait, you don't get up and it's my fa-why is my PET's floor so soft…?-

Something, or better, SOMEONE put his muscular arm on his blue head and stared at Netto with his bright green eyes.

-Uuuh… Netto… What… are you… doing here…?-

-What are YOU doing outside your PET!?-

-OUSTIDE WHAT?!-

The blue-haired boy suddenly jumped up, just to hit a bookshelf full of comics and to make it fall on him. Then, he just stayed still under the sheets, rubbing his aching head and mumbling words that Netto should have never heard. After a moment, he sat on the bed and stared at Netto, a shocked look in his eyes.

-R-Rockman… you're… you're… YOU'RE HERE! I can't believe it! YOU! IN THE REAL WORLD! MAMA! MAMA! Roc-SAITO'S HERE! SAITO-IS-HERE!-

Netto rushed down the stairs and hugged his mother, jumping around like a crazy monkey and shouting at everything in his house things like "He's not dead!", "Saito's here!", etc…

-Netto-kun, what-what are you saying?! Saito can't… and you know why…-

-Come upstairs, Mama! Hurry up! Saito, Mama's he-

-NETTO!-

Rockman, or Saito, was standing in the middle of the room: his body was more muscular and elastic than it looked inside the PET, and he was way taller than Netto. His hair, always hidden under his helmet, was uncovered, long, almost to his shoulders, and a bit curly. He really seemed perfect, but… he was butt-naked, too. When Netto and Haruka went in the room, he took the first thing he could (luckily, it was a pillow) and put it on himself.

-WHY DON'T YOU JUST WAIT?!-

He throw a stuffed bear at him and Netto went outside, laughing hard and dodging things Saito threw at him. While still laughing, he thought that maybe he had to warn his father, Ijuuin, his friend, the neighbors, THE WHOLE WORLD that his Navi was there, that his BROTHER was there. He didn't even care why, he was just freaking happy Saito was there and he was safe and sound. With a big smile on his face, he called his Papa and waited for him to answer. And waited… and waited… he sighed. Papa was always busy, and maybe he was still trying to discover where Saito had gone.

-Mama! I'm bringing Saito to Papa! … Mama?-

No one answered. He went upstairs, only to find a (dressed up) Saito crying in silence and hugging his Mama, and his Mama crying while (Netto was almost sure) strangling Saito with her arms. He smiled and went closer, hugging them too and laughing a little.

-I never thought you were so mushy, Saito!-

-Oh, shut up and come here, little brother, let me hug you too… I missed you.-

They just stood there for a long moment… until Mama finally regained a little composure and smiled happily.

-Now there, my boys, go and say hi to Papa! He will be all-happy to see his son… no, his sons! The two of you together! Just be careful and come back for lunch!-

He kissed them both and went downstairs, whistling a funny melody, while Netto and Saito went to their parents' room to find something a little bigger for Saito (he looked like he was wearing Netto's old clothes). Unfortunately, nothing was long enough for Saito's 6,6 height: he had to wear shorts, but… they were TOO short.

-You could have brought me a pair of hot-pants, Netto.-, said Saito sarcastically.

-Ha ha, very funny. Just hurry up and put this hoodie on, it's the biggest one I could find.-

-Oh, congratulations, Netto, now I look like a hobo-hooker.-

Netto just burst into laughing: it looked like Saito didn't even had a pair of shorts, put a pair of boxer, and that hoodie was way too large for his agile body… yeah, like a hobo-hooker, after all.

-Oh, come on, you're-hahaha!-kinda cute-HAHAHA!-

Saito pouted and went downstairs, and he got more offended when his Mama started to laugh a little.

-Don't worry, my boy, we'll buy you some clothes when you come back!-

Saito stick his tongue out, then laughed a little with her: when Netto followed him, he just pretended to be still offended and ignored him.

-We go, Mama! Bye!-

Saito kept on ignoring Netto, even if the boy was almost pleading him to speak, and tried not to become as red as a traffic-light because of everyone staring at him and at his clothes. He felt a lot relieved when they finally got off the train and arrived to SciLab.

-Couldn't wait to get here, dude! Let's go see Papa!-

-Oh, so now you talk to me!-

-I'm bigger and more evil. Haha!-

He started to run, and Netto chased him in the enormous building: of course, after a while, they got to their Papa's lab.

-Ok, Saito, I'll go firs-

-PAPA!-

-Yeah, go on and ruin the surprise.-

-S-SAITO?! YOU TOO?!-

-W-Wait, what do you mean with "too"?-

-N-No way… Netto…-

Saito stared at the white-haired guy in front of him and blushed so hard that he looked like someone just set his face on fire. He couldn't be…

-B-B-Blues…!-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! Here you have another chapter! It took me a little longer to write it, because I didn't really know how to write what I was imaging… But I gave it a try anyway! Just… don't kill me if my Saito/Megaman/Rockman looks or goes so moe cute, even I don't know why he came out like this… Here we go!

Chapter 3 – Outside together

-B-B-Blues!-

-You're here t-Saito, are you alright? You look like you have a fever…-

-I'm f-fine, really! No problem, nothing at all!-

Saito hid his face with his left hand and tried to cover his legs with his hoodie using his right one: he was sooo hoping to disappear, or to be eaten by the ground…

-When Blues and Ijuuin came here this morning, I was amazed and I hoped that Saito was in the real world, too… my theory is- he moved to his keyboard –is that when your Programs Advanced collided, you two released such a strong energy that a "split" formed between our world and the cyber-world. It was so strong to suck you in and teleport you to the safest and best place, in other words, your PETs' stations. The only thing I don't get is… why is Saito so tall and grown up? He should have been the same as he was in the cyber-world…-

-Could it be because Saito was originally a human? Maybe if he had grown up in the real world, he would have been like this.-

-Wait, so when I'll be his age I'll be so tall and cool? Wow!-

-It's just a theory, Netto, don't get so excited. And remember that I changed his DNA.-

-But it was just a 0,001% change!-

-Netto, even if it looks like nothing, it's a lot of change to DNA.-

-How can we f-

-EHM!-

Saito cleared his throat and stared at them all: he felt a little uneasy with everyone talking about him and how he managed to be taller or whatsoever.

-I… I don't think this really matters now, I'm outside the cyber-world and, I'm like this, so what? I don't really care about how I did it, I'm just really happy I could! Ehm… right, Blues?-

-I think it could be useful to understand how we did, but… yeah, you could say I don't really care to know, that I'm happy to be here and… that you need some new clothes, Saito, your legs are distracting me.-

Ok, Saito could swear that he was so red that his hair couldn't cover it, so he just mumbled something and looked away from Blues, deciding that the wall was rather interesting that day. He didn't say a word during all the time they stayed there, but he could feel Blues' pearcing gaze on him, now and then: maybe he was still looking at his legs… he couldn't help but blush again.

-Ok, guys, I checked you vital signs and everything: Saito, your blood pressure is a little low and your fingers are a little longer than normal, but nothing to worry about. Instead, Blues, you're perfectly fine. I just have to check you two up, so if you may follow my assistants, they'll take care about it. Just leave your clothes here.-

-WHAT? But-Why is more the time I spend naked that the one I spend dressed up today?-

-Well, your lower part isn't so "dressed up" today, uh?-

-I get it, Blues, I get it. I'll buy a damn pair of trousers now that I go back home, you happy now? Stop staring at my legs.-

-I'm not staring at your legs… not anymore.-

-Wait… so you were staring at them.-

-Er, no, I was staring at YOUR FACE.-

Saito just blushed again, but he didn't notice Blues' light pink cheeks. He just followed the assistant (still dressed up), and took his clothes off when he was already in the test room.

-Blues, I don't think you was staring at his face.-

-Ijuuin-sama?-

-And I don't think you were really staring at his legs, not all the time.-

-I'm sorry, Ijuuin-sama, I don't get yo-

-I think you were staring at his butt.-

-…-

-I knew it.-

-…-

-Just undress, Blues.-

-If I may, Ijuuin-sama.-

When Saito came back from the test room he was dressed up, calm and happy to go home, or at least he was until he saw an almost naked Blues getting closer. He blinked a little, his right hand still lowering his hoodie on his legs, and stared at his face: he could tell just from the heat that his cheeks were red, and that Blues was staring back. He came back to reality and shook himself a little, passing Blues and speeding up his walk.

-Saito are you-

-Alright, I'm alright, now let's go home, I BEG YOU.-

-Y-Yeah, right behind you…-

-We go home, Papa! See ya for dinner!-

-Bye Papa!-

-Bye, boys!-

The man looked at his sons rushing away, a smile on his tired but happy face.

-I'm so glad you're back, Saito…-

Dinner went perfectly: Yuichiro managed to come home from work, Haruka cooked the perfect stew and Saito had bought an utterly delicious icecream: they did nothing special, they just spent a lot of time together, like a family. And Saito was so happy to have one, to have HIS one, right beside him, to be able to hug them and kiss them, to have fun with them… he was really the happiest person on Earth.

-Hey darling, do you feel well? You're crying!-

-Oh, yeah, I'm just-glad I'm here with you!-

He laughed a little and smiled, when he felt something in his chest, like a… very weak bite. He worried for a moment, but then he just forgot it and kept on tickle Netto's belly. It was very late when they went upstairs to sleep, and just when he thought nothing could have gone better, he got a mail… from Blues.

"Hey.

I was… you could say "happy" to see you at SciLab, today. Now, you know, in this world is not like we can Net-Battle, so I wondered…

We could just hang out a little. Ijuuin-sama said that he knows a place where we can try all kind of foods, it looked interesting. I'd be glad if you'd come with me.

Blues.

P.S. Sorry for what I said about your legs distracting me. I just thought they were really beautiful."

He almost had a heart attack. Blues. And him. Together. Outside. Alone. He put his face in his pillow, blushing again, and then answered with the only thing he could think about.

"I'll come… thank you."


End file.
